Sweet Night Dream
by Kodaijin Yurei
Summary: Cute little fluffy HieiKurama christmas fic. Please R&R Merry Christmas!


Disclaimer~ I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho. Maybe I will get it for X-mas!

Me~ Yet another attempt at a cute Kurama/Hiei fic!

Myself~ This one better turn out better. Your last one was horrible!

Me~ Yes I know but this time I got to see all the eps in order. Well 1-60 cause that is all the box set went up to.

I~ Isn't that the whole thing?

Me~ NO! It cuts me off just before the fight Yuske has with Toguro! 

Myself~ Wow all of 2 eps. It isn't that big of a deal.

Me~ But I keep reading about this Mukuro chick in all there fics and I have not seen her mentioned once in all 60. So there has to be more then just those 60. If anyone knows about her please tell me cause I really want to know. Also tell me if I did spell it correctly.

Myself~ Now that we have that taken care of why don't you just get on with your X-mas fic.

Me~ All right. Onto the fic!

Sweet Night Dream

"Lets see, the Tan of 53 plus the Cos of 76 will equal………confusion." Kurama muttered to himself as he sat back in his chair while balancing a pencil on the tip of his nose.

"Suichi are you done with your homework yet? Your father and I are going to get the tree." His mother called up.

"Not yet but go without me. Think of it as a romantic date." Kurama yelled back down.

"You sure?"

"Yes mother I am sure I will be fine." With that the loving, yet oblivious, parents walked out the front door and drove away.

"Ok Hiei you can come out of the closet now." Kurama yelled over his shoulder. With a crash and a loud bang the doors flew open and the black mess known as Hiei tumbled out.

"What happened to that neat streak phase that you where going through?" Hiei asked aggravated as he threw off one of Kurama's shirts that was on his head.

"It went into the closet." Kurama giggled settling down on the bed.

"Why are your ningen parents getting a tree? Don't you already have enough outside?" Hiei asked flitting over to the windowsill.

"It is a special kind of tree Hiei. It is for Christmas." Kurama explained holding his arms out.

"What in the world is that? Another ningen made up thing?"

"Well yea it is. Christmas is a holiday where parents spend a lot of money on items and then wrap the items up in colorful paper saying that some one else named Santa Clause gave it to them. Normally people stick the items under the tree. Now the religious concept to the Christians is that this is the day Jesus was born." Kurama explained putting his arms down.

"But your not Christian, your Shinto." Hiei stated bluntly.

"I really don't know why, my parents decided a few years ago that we should celebrate it." Kurama sighed falling back on the bed. 

"What does this Santa Clause look like?" Hiei asked tilting his head.

"Let me show you." Kurama pushing himself off the bed and began to rummage through his closet. Soon he popped out with a Santa plushy in hand, said item almost lost its head if Kurama didn't jump out of the way.

"May I ask why you are trying to take off his head?" Kurama asked hastily shoving the plushy back in his closet. 

"Those fat lobster people are slowly taking over the world. One tried to mob me when I was coming over here." Hiei stated glaring at the closet.

"Yea………that is who Santa is." Kurama wondered if Hiei hit his head on the way over.

"Why do you need the tree though?" Hiei was getting more and more confused by this silly holiday.

"It is a ceremonial ritual Hiei."

"We are going to kill some one?"

"No! It isn't that type of ritual. You put the wrapped items under the tree and the children find their items under then tree in the morning."

"Why not just give the children the items?" Hiei was now seriously wondering about the sanity of these people.

"it really doesn't matter. How long are you going to be staying this trip?"

"A month. I don't think a lot of demons are going to try anything after the last incident with Yuske."

"That's good. You'll be here for Christmas." Kurama smiled sitting back down on the bed motioning for Hiei to join him.

"I still don't see the point of this holiday. At least Easter had a point. The children went out and looked for the hidden eggs. Here the items are right in front of them." Hiei muttered snuggling into Kurama's lap.

"There is the romantic aspect of it as well. Lovers get to cuddle up by a fire and watch the snow fall while being held in each others arms." Kurama purred nuzzling Hiei's cheek. 

"We do that now? Why does there need to be a holiday?" Hiei nipped at Kurama's nose.

"It makes it more symbolic. It's a psychological thing." Kurama explained kissing Hiei on the cheek. Both soon became enveloped in each other and continued to kiss, nip and tease each other until the front door was slammed shut.

"Suichi we're home!" Kurama's mother yelled taking off her shoes.

"I'll be down in a minute to help with the tree." Kurama shouted back.

"Don't rush your fathers got it. Please be careful of the china dear!"

"Must you leave?" Hiei asked slightly pouting.

"For a bit. I need to help them get the tree up and then I will be back. It should not take more then thirty minutes." Kurama gave Hiei a quick kiss before heading towards the door.

"Should I go back into the closet?"

"No need to unless you hear footsteps coming up the stairs. You can just sit there and dream of sugar plum faeires or something."

"What?"

"It's a Christmas thing." Kurama winked before heading down stairs.

Me~ Bwaha! Not as fluffy as I wanted it to be but I will live.

Myself~ I think the whole thing sucked.

Me~ You are just so nice.

Myself~ Your welcome.

Me~ Well please R&R and tell me how this attempt worked.

All~ Byes and Merry Christmas! 


End file.
